Rainy Day
by CyWiz
Summary: The rain was coming down hard outside the terrace and everyone was bored out of their mind. Normal kids play board games or try to find something to do indoors. But the Russo kids play Spell Roulette. Summary Inside!
1. Spell Roulette

**Disclaimer:** WOWP is never going to be owned by me! So that's why I write these stories.

**Author's Note: **

Well after watching, the episode "Art Teacher" again, I just couldn't resist to write this story, although I am 100% sure somebody probably already wrote something similar to this one.

This originally was going to be a one-shot, but now I will leave that up to the readers. If I get reviews on this chapter then I will write another one. This will be a side story I am writing beside the other two. To the other reviewers of my other two stories, both stories are almost done, they are just in pieces at this moment and I am trying to piece it together.

**Summary:** The rain was coming down hard outside the terrace and everyone was bored out of their mind. Normal kids play board games or try to find something to do indoors. But the Russo kids play Spell Roulette. What hilarious and crazy stuff will happen with magic running amuck in the Russo's loft?

Rainy Day

**Chapter One: **Spell Roulette

Thunder roared in the background as rain poured heavily upon the terrace outside. The Russo kids were dying from boredom. Max stared at the ceiling counting the tile patterns even though there was not a single tile there. Alex was lying on the couch with her hand holding her face up while flipping through the channels quickly with remote. Justin was wearing goggles while working on his new action figure that he is going to sell on the internet.

Finally Alex gets up the couch with a frustrated groan, "Ugh!!! This is so boring!! There is nothing to do!"

An irritated Max turns to look at Alex, "Hey! You messed up my counting!! Now I have to start all over again!"

Alex looks up at the ceiling and then back at him, "Max, what are you counting anyways? There are no tiles there!"

Justin puts down his action figure and turns to his bickering siblings, "At least what Max is doing is better than what you are doing Alex!" He then mocks her with sarcasm by imitating her remote control clicking, "What are you trying to do anyways? Work out your thumb?"

Alex eyes narrowed as she turns to looks at him then she said, "Well, at least I still don't play with dolls."

He glares at her with hatred in his eyes and tells her, "They're ACTION FIGURES!"

Alex tells him with her serious face, "They're dolls, Justin." He wanted to say something, but she just stops him. "Oh who cares Justin!! Can we just do something before we die from boredom?" Justin ignores her while thinking. His face lights up with a smile.

"I know what we can do! Remember that time when mom was out and dad taught us that game?" Justin tells them excitedly.

Alex and Max look at each other before lying to their brother, "No."

Justin's excitement goes away and just stares at them, "Well anyways… he did, so we can play that game, spell roulette!"

"Aw dude, that game is boring!" she complains to him.

"Well too bad, because I am going to get the spell book and undo dust and… we are going to play it!" he tells her sternly and walks downstairs before she can say anything. Alex glares at him and then turns to Max with a smile.

"Watch this Max," she smirks and takes out her wand. "Before Justin gets there, bring the spell book and undo dust up there… where… here… Oh you know what I mean!" All of a sudden, the spell book and undo dust appears on the table in front of them.

Max looks at the stuff and then at his big sister, "Why did you go and do that for? Didn't Justin just go downstairs to get this?"

Alex chuckles and explains to Max, "Yeah, but how funny it would be when he can't find it downstairs because… heh heh it is up here?"

Max thinks for a while and then he laughs getting what she meant, "Ohh! Then he will come upstairs thinking he couldn't find the stuff when it was up here the whole time!"

Alex laughs with him while smiling excitedly, "Right! Then he will be so frustrated and come upstairs to see… that the spell book and undo dust was up here the WHOLE time!"

They high five and wait for Justin. Alex was on the long couch as Max goes to sit on the small furniture. There was a brief silence as Max turns to ask Alex, "Can I ask you a question Alex?"

Alex continues looking with anticipation at the stairs leading downstairs, "Sure Max, but ask me quick because I think I hear Justin coming up the stairs." Alex was enjoying herself too much while waiting for Justin to come up, but then Max's question hit her like a ton of bricks.

"Why do you always love messing with Justin?" he asks her. Alex whirls her head around quickly as if Max just insulted her.

She stares at Max and scoffs, "What!? I do not… love messing… with Justin!" She looks away so Max can't read her face, "I just… like to see… Justin face when I mess with him."

"Ohh… okay! That makes perfect sense!" Max said while nodding his head.

"SHHH!!!! Justin is coming up!" she whispers and shushes him as she acts natural on the couch. Justin walks up the stairs while speaking to them.

"Huh? That's weird… I couldn't find the spell book and undo dust anywhere in the lair! Dad must had hid them knowing we might use it. I guess we can't-"he stops when he sees the spell book and undo dust on the table. Alex covers her mouth with her hand while trying hard not to laugh as Justin walks up to the stuff and just looks at it very confused on how it got there.

"Wait… What?? How this gets up here??" he asks them with a confused look. He turns and despite her covering her mouth, he sees her smiling behind. Justin looks at her with a stern look, "I knew you were behind this Alex… You poof the stuff up with magic didn't you?"

Alex looks at him with an innocent look, "What? Why do you always assume it was me?" Then she smiles with a giggle, "Yeah it was me." Justin glares at her angrily and then sits on the couch opposite of Max.

"Okay Alex, if you're done fooling around. Let's begin the game," he tells her and spins the spell book.

"Yeah, I am done," she said still smiling. "Okay Max, you are going to go first," she turns to Max.

"Wait… Why do I have to go first?" Max complains to her.

"Because… you're the youngest!" she tells him hoping that will convince him. Justin looks at his little sister suspiciously.

Max examines Alex closely, but then finally says "Oh… okay then!"

"Okay, here you go Max," she gives him the spell book. Max closes his eyes and points to a spell.

"Def Leppard Anamalis!" Max reads the spell he is pointing to. Suddenly, Max becomes a Labrador.

Justin looks at Alex with that what-did-you-do-face as she chuckles, "Oh heh heh, I didn't mean to do that, but it is so much funnier than what I meant to do!"

The Labrador barks which they could assume, Max is saying "Aw, not again!"

**If you guys remember from that episode, Max read the same spell and became a dog so it happening twice is the funny part.**

**As I told you above, I will update the other two stories soon!**

**Well, it is up to you now, should I continue this one-shot or is this good enough? Tell me in your reviews!**


	2. Justin Knows Why the Cage Bird Sings

**Disclaimer:** WOWP is never going to be owned by me! So that's why I write these stories.

**Author's Note: **

Yeah, go on; give me the slowest updater award because I definitely deserve it now! Maybe I should start writing shorter chapters, which might help speed up my updating! Oh wells, at least I finally updated this!

Okay so it is obvious I decided to continue this story even though I already have two stories that I haven't updated in a really long time! Hehe, I knew I was going to get response on that little moment that seemed like a jalex moment, but I didn't expect people to say don't make this a jalex story! Relax people, it won't be! It will just be like an episode you will see on TV. I promise you that! But that doesn't mean I won't put like little jalex hints in. Although if I go overboard with the hints, just tell me in the reviews and I will put less in the next chapter.

By the way, most of the spells I made up at the top of my head so they might sound weird. I tried to make each spell unique in some way to add some humor. You will see it in later chapters.

**Summary:** The rain was coming down hard outside the terrace and everyone was bored out of their mind. Normal kids play board games or try to find something to do indoors. But the Russo kids play Spell Roulette. What hilarious and crazy stuff will happen with magic running amuck in the Russo's loft?

Rainy Day

**Chapter Two: **Justin Knows Why the Cage Bird Sings

The rain is starting to come down slower outside as Justin and Alex are looking at the Labrador or Max. Justin has a frown on his face while Alex has a wide smile on her face. Max wasn't too thrilled about being a dog so he starts barking angrily. Finally, Justin gets up from the couch and gets the undo dust. He pours it over the Labrador. Before their eyes, the Labrador changes back into Max. Max glares at Alex angrily and said, "You did that on purpose, Alex!"

Alex gets up and walks up her little brother, "Max… as much as I really want to take the credit for turning you into a dog before." She put her hand on his left shoulder, "I can't do it because… what I wanted to do was not as funny… heh heh heh as what just happened before."

"Yeah, Max that was totally all you bro," Justin tells him and closes the spell book. Alex goes to sit back on the couch. "Okay, Alex now that you had your fun. It's your turn to make yourself look like an idiot," Justin tells her and passes her the spell book. Alex opens the spell book and closes her eyes. She points to a spell, but doesn't read it out loud. Just like last time they played the game, she opens her eyes and turns the page. Although this time, the spell book glows and she couldn't turn the page. Thunder roars outside.

Max stares at the glowing book and turns to his siblings, "Uhh… guys? The spell book is glowing!"

Alex backs away from it with a scared look, "Okay… That is… weird…"

Justin chuckles and tells them, "I put a spell on the book."

They both turn to face him as Alex asks, "What?? What spell? And… when did you put a spell on it?"

Justin just smiles while shaking his head at her slowly and explains to her, "After you ran off with my money last time, I put a spell on the book so if we ever play that game again, you won't be able to cheat."

"How did you know we were going to play this game again?" she asks him waiting for an answer with her arms folded while looking at him.

He chuckles and said, "Let me quote this girl that I know very well." He closes his eyes like he was thinking of something. He opens them and said in his best Alex impression voice making her sound like a stereotypical teenager girl, "Like… keep acting like something you totally… want is going to happeeen and likeee… a lot of time it just does!"

Alex glares at him with her arms folded and tells him angrily, "I don't… sound like that…"

He smiles while looking at her, "Well, that's what it sounded like to me."

She looks at him with her eyes narrowed, "Well… did my advice work… with London Tipton?" Judging by his surprised face, she turns away and tells him with a smirk, "Yeah, I remembered that advice I gave you _Justin_. And did it work?" Before Justin can think of a comeback response, she turns back to face him with a smirk, "Oh wait… I think it did!"

"Uh… no it didn't," he said to her. "I had to improvise by myself, but pretending to be a doctor to talk to London!"

Alex starts snickering imagining his attempt to pretend to be a doctor, "Doctor Fossil, haha!" She wipes a tear from her eye, "Ah… that was priceless…"

Max starts laughing and turn to Justin, "Even I could have think of a better name than… Doctor Fossil!"

"Hey! I didn't have time to think of a better name! It was on the doctor coat!" he protests back.

"Yeah, whatever you say… Doctor Fossil!" she laughs and said to him.

He pushes the book toward her and said, "Just take your turn already, Alex." She smiles back and then looks at the spell book. She closes her eyes and moves her finger all around. Max and Justin looks at her waiting to see what spell she reads. Little did they know that Alex had her eyes slightly opened scanning the page for a good spell. She finally finds the one she wants and points at that spell.

She opens them and then reads the spell out loud, "Lockuis Cagonia" Suddenly, Justin finds himself in a cage as a lock appears on the door to the cage.

Alex points and chuckles at him, "Heh, hey look at that! Even when I don't cheat, I still get the spell I wanted!" She walks up to the cage and smirks, "And… I didn't even make a fool of myself like you said Justin!"

"Wow Justin! What are the chances Alex gets a spell that doesn't affect her, but affect you?" Max asks him oblivious to the fact that Alex cheated as Justin just stares through the cage at Max in disbelief.

**Ah, love when Justin and Alex fight! ****Yeah, it's short.**** Okay, yeah review please!**


End file.
